To Each Their Own
by Dessers
Summary: Free-verse one shots depicting each Next Generation characters, Victoire through Hugo.
1. Heartless

She's oh-so good pretending.

_That she's innocent._

Because who would ever

_know?_

_Who would ever _

_guess?_

She's hidden behind a wall of lip gloss.

_A perfect little mask._

Victoire Weasley isn't a

_terrible person_ exactly, no,

and she's not afraid to be the

one to admit she's a teeny bit _heartless._

Especially when men are involved.

They're her _forbidden_ fruit.

_But, darling Eve_

_took that __apple._

She's not an _idiot._

She knows how to play the game.

Lure them in with her irresistible

Veela charm and personality,

until she's _got _them.

they're calling her sweet

_pet-names._

_Baby. Darling. Sweetheart._

And then after she's bored,

she'll throw him _away_

_just like yesterday's Prophet._

Then _r-r-rip_ their heart out

so she can stomp on it

with her _stiletto_ heels.

Because if you _freeze _your heart,

and emotions,

_No one can ever hurt you. _

...

Every once and a while

she wants to warn them-

Warn them just how bad she'll mess them up.

_Do you want me to hurt you?_

_Do you want to get burned?_

_'Cause, dearest, that can all be arranged. _

_Deep-deep-deep_ down,

where the real Victoire's caged,

She feels the bubbling pit

of her _conscience_

berating herself.

Sometimes little _sharp_, _prickly_

stabs of guilt attack her.

Plaguing her all the time.

_Like mosquitoes._

Because not all the guys

out there

are _that _bad...

Maybe, maybe it's just her.

* * *

Edit: Hey, so I looked back on this today... wow, the format was funky. Not free-verse funky, just messed up. To long, ect., ect... So just cleaned it up some


	2. The Strong One

I simply cannot believe I'm adding on to this... When will I learn I can't write free verse? Alas, it's like me singing- I am mostly likely tone death, but insist on doing so.

* * *

It's always the _strongest _

who fall the hardest.

You've _always _been

_so-so-so _tough,

haven't you darling?

Sturdy, thick skin

so the whispers

_like bullets_

roll right off your back.

But, then, how much of that

was just a

_clever little ploy?_

Stacking up your

_fortress walls,_

till they comes

_tumbling_ right down.

Because you're

_Dominique,_

you _never ever_ get

what you want.

_No, reserved for _

_someone else. _

_Not you._

But would be

to much

to ask

that you just get

something,_ anything,_

just this one time?

You may be a

pretty little Veela,

but that doesn't seem

to count for you.

Everyone, even him

_oh, god, especially him!_

looks right through you and

sees the shell

that everyone's calling

_Dominique._

But,_ baby,_ that stupid,

fatal downfall of an emotion.

called _love,_

never let's you choose

who's going to get

_your heart_

_lock, chain, and key. _

Love's is like playing poker,

you _win _or you_ lose._

Naively, you set it

_all out there_

for someone to

_take_ it or _leave_ it.

No one wants

your heart

and its prickly shell.

And because he doesn't

_love_ you

maybe it's time to

crash and burn.

Sometimes it's way

too hard

to be the

_strong one._


	3. Problems

Sometimes I really really think

I might _possibly _be the

only

Weasley without a messy set of

_problems._

Nope, I'm by no means _perfect._

That's darling Victoire,

the Beauty with the killer smile.

_And, oh, is she a killer._

But maybe I'm that only one who sees

she not so composed,

that our _princess _is crumbling.

_Cinderella lost her slipper_

Everyone, even the youngest,

are incredibly _messed up. _

...

Dominique's too _strong_ to hold.

Louis is woefully _misunderstood. _

Lucy's trying to break _free._

Fred's saddled with _expectations._

Roxanne doesn't _look _like a Weasley.

James is too _popular_ for his own good

Albus is trying to escape Daddy's_ shadow._

Rose is playing Juliet and she'll get

_burn-burn-burned._

Lily wants to _conform_ so bad_._

Hugo's become the _enemy,_

_the snake._

Just like me,

although they didn't seem to

_care._

Because they all seem to forget about

_me. _

Being _stable_, being _reliable_

is too hard_  
_

But, let me tell you,

someday I'm going to

_crack_

and it ain't gonna be pretty.

_

* * *

_If I don't get any reviews for this I might take it down. Oh, well, not like it's a big loss. Just so you know, this was Molly II

Happy Holidays! _  
_


	4. A Fairytale

You're an artist.

Your hands bring to life

creatures

like something from a dreamy little

fairytale.

Where happily-ever-after

is still _real. _

Where you just need a magic wand and

_- poof -_

the girl's yours. _  
_

_Red, yellow, orange,_

_Green, blue, purple._

You can color the rainbow and

make _dreams_ come true.

But, it's not _real. _

It's never _real._

_..._

The moment you see her you know

it's _love_.

Sweaty palms

Nervous laughter

Awkward smiles

Maybe you're going

_insane._

You, Louis Wealsey, never

feel this way.

But that girl with

a pretty little smile

sparkly eyes

and

curly blond hair

she's going to

_break you._

_..._

_She doesn't love you.  
_

_...  
_

_Lie to yourself, darling._

Pretend it's all okay.

_It's not. It never is._

Brush it all off,

_deny your pain.  
_

Play that pretty little game and go

_way too deep._

You played with fire, baby,

_deep, dark, dangerous_

some one's going to pay_._

_Looks like it your turn._

_

* * *

_This is turning out pretty dang angst-y_, _isn't it_? _Review, pretty please? _  
_


	5. In Her Imagination

It's a pretty little place

in her _imagination_.

A lot better then

_reality._

In her imagination

everyone's watching.

She's a the _star._

In reality

she's all alone.

In her imagination

every single move is

_flawless._

In reality

she stumbles and

_falls._

_Because no one's there to catch her. _

In her imagination

she's adored by all.

In reality

they couldn't care less.

In her imagination

she's happy.

In reality

_well_

not so much.

...

So she delves

_deeper and deeper_

into her little

made up world.

Where it's safe and secure.

And she's waiting.

Waiting for someone to

_call her out_.

Waiting for someone to

remember she's hiding.

Waiting for someone to say

_ollie-ollie-oxen-free_

_Come on out, Lucy._

_

* * *

__Hey! So some one favorited! __Special thanks to that person!  
_

_Please, review and tell me what you think.  
_


	6. Romeo and Juliet

You're the biggest cliche,

_Romeo and Juliet -_

forbidden love.

It all started when Daddy said,

_No._

You just couldn't stay away.

Boy meets girl

Girl meets boy

It isn't supposed to be so

_hard. _

Everyone's supposed to get their

_happily ever after._

Everyone's supposed to

_be happy.  
_

_Except the ones who_

_don't._

_..._

_Oh, Romeo, Romeo!  
_

_Where art thou, _

_Romeo?_

_Why are you_

_hiding_

_Romeo?  
_

_..._

_They're playing a game,_

_let's not fool ourselves._

Romeo and Juliet,

it's too

_perfect_.

Except when the story

_ends._

Romeo's dead

_by poison and lies_

Juliet's dead

_because she too naive_

_(but at least they end up in _

_each others' arms.)  
_

and everyone's

_crying_.

Because love stories

never ever

end well.

...

_Especially when Romeo _

_doesn't love_

_you._

* * *

Bleh, cliche alert! Romeo and Juliet sadly the best I could do. It's Rose/Scorpius in case you didn't guess. The idea was that they were a little escapade and now it's Lily/Scorpius. Must suck to have your baby cousin steal your man...

Quite honestly I don't why I continue this... No one's reviewing, I have no input.

Maybe you'd like to review? Yes, yes shameless begging, I know.


	7. Perfect Monster

You're just picture perfect.

_Aren't you?_

The _perfect _Ravenclaw with

_perfect _red hair,

_perfect_ brown eyes,

_perfect_ smile.

You've just got it

_all_.

But you know that

_one _mistake,

_one _slip up,

can ruin it

all.

You're walking on

eggshells.

And they make you

_bleed._

_..._

_You've become a _

_monster. _

You don't deny it,

you embrace.

You need that

_protection,_

that armor.

_Where did the old _

_you go?_

_Little Lily Luna_

replaced by the monster.

Who

can't recognize who

_she is_.

Maybe she's _dead._

_Maybe you're_

_dead.  
_

_..._

So you laugh.

_It's easier then_

_tears._

You've always been an

_optimist _

even when you're

_w-a-r-p-e-d_.

You laugh, because

_tomorrow  
_

it's going to be

_better._

You laugh, because

you can always

_run away_

from

_LittleMissPerfect._

Because you're not

_her,_

no matter how hard

you_ try._

_

* * *

__In Silence: Thank you a ton for the review. You really motivated me to keep going with this story. Thanks for the tip to look out on grammar and my freeverse. And above all, thanks for be my first reviewer, it means a heck of a lot to me._

So that was Lily Luna. Not sure how much I like it... Reviews are love. _  
_


	8. Run, Run, Run Away

This was inspired by the wonderful song "The Day I Lost My Voice," by Copeland. Anything familiar is completely, 100% _theirs_. I just heard it and I was like _wow_,_ this is perfect. _It might be interesting to listen to it while reading, just a suggestion._  
_

* * *

I've got my

_life_

in a suitcase,

in a suitcase.

_'Cause I'm trying_

_so hard_

_to run, run, run_

_away.  
_

I've got to keep

my _everything_

in a suitcase,

in a suitcase.

_'Cause I'm ready_

_to run, run,_

_run away -  
_

_again.  
_

_..._

_Why do we try _

_so hard_

_when we always_

_fail?_

_..._

No letters are coming.

Not for_ me.  
_

anyways.

Why would they even

_care?_

_Blood_ ain't thicker

then _water._

_Oh, god, I've _

_learned_

_that lesson._

I'd love to

pretend that's only

_temporary. _

But it's

_permanent damage_

we've done.

I've just got to

_learn _

my role,

my part in this

_mess._

_Hugo Weasley:_

_outcast,_

_unwanted._

I've always been

good at

_coping._

...

I've got my

_life _

in a suitcase.

Can't stay long -

I've got no more

_time._

_Spent it up, _

_trying to_

_run, run, run away._

* * *

Hope you guys like it. Reviews are love._  
_


	9. Lipstick Stain

It's hard to

believe it, but

he was

_in love_

once.

_(But he's _

**_James Potter_**

_he doesn't _

_know _

_what love is.)_

'Cause

all _good things_

must _end._

So one day she's

_gone, gone, _

_gone._

_And she's not coming  
_

_back around._

She could've

_never _

even been here

at all.

The only evidence

is a

_lipstick stain. _

_..._

_The world keeps_

_ - spinning -_

_but you've forgotten _

_how to move._

_..._

She didn't leave

_anything__._

___No note,_

___no phone call,_

___no "I'm sorry,"_

Nothing, except

her smell clinging to

_you_

and a scarlet red

_stain._

...

_He didn't walk in_to

this_ game_

_(games, they're _

_always _

_playing games)_

playing for keeps.

No, he just wanted

to_ win_.

She was something

he _couldn't_ have,

and, darling,

_no one_ tells him

_no_.

That's not in

the _rulebook,_

is it?

Maybe it should be.

Getting his

_pretty little prize_

s-h-a-t-t-e-r-e-d

him.

Because in the

_end_

guess who won?

* * *

Meh... Don't like this one... I had a really great idea it was just too thin. This ended up longer, but longer doesn't equal better.

Reviews are love. I got so many last chapter. I swear it's making me smile too much!


	10. What Kind of World is This?

I used to think,

I used to _believe_

that beyond ours is a

_perfect world._

Full sunshine

and rainbows.

_Just as pretty as_

_can be._

But you said,

baby, you're going

_crazy_

there isn't any

other world but

the one we're

_trapped_ in.

But, baby,

I still

_believed._

Because isn't it

harder

to know there's

_nothing_

after this?

…

I want there to be

that world.

Where nothing

ever goes

_wrong._

Where pretty girls

can _laugh,_

wear _short skirts,_

and just _live_.

And _never_ get hurt.

Baby, it wasn't your

time to _go._

This wasn't

meant for

y_ou._

You were so

_alive_ in the

moment.

Big hazel eyes,

curly brown hair.

You still had so much

_life to live._

You could've taught

us all so much

about who we could be.

Baby, I wish

it wasn't

_you._

I just wish

it wasn't_ you._

…

It's raining.

I think the heavens

are_ crying_

for you.

…

But you're

gone.

_(not coming back)_

And I'm still

_here._

I can't keep living

like we do.

Baby,

what about you?

I don't know

if I still

_believe._

I don't know if

I want to.

Because if you're

not here,

_what kind of world is this?_

_

* * *

_Many apologies for the long update. Writer's block, what can I say? I actually really liked this one. Oh, by the way it's Fred II. Partly inspired from the movie _The Lovely Bones. _

Reviews are love._  
_


	11. Different

They seem to think I can't

_hear_ them.

They think I can't

_see_ them stare.

They think I can't _feel_

_embarrassment,_

_humiliation,_

_hear-ache._

_Guess what?_

I can.

I _feel,_ I_ think, _I_ breathe._

I'm a person.

Butter beer corks aren't

_armor._

I still feel, even though I'm

a little different.

...

They're all _scared._

_(At least that's what gets _

_me to sleep at night...)_

They're _jealous _of me.

Jealous that they can't be

anything but painfully _ordinary._

They call me _"Loony."_

I don't _want_ to care.

But, maybe, I do.

_A little._

_(I mean who are they_

_ calling Loony? _

_We're all brandishing _

_wands around here.)_

...

The call me _weird._

I call them _boring._

_..._

I'm _different,_

I'm _new,_ I'm an _original._

I'm going to _fly _and

their going to _fall._

Because the world

doesn't want _normal_

It wants _amazing._

_

* * *

_

I know, I know I kind of disappeared. Sorry. Life does that, huh?

This is Lorcan Scamander, because he's a Mummy's boy. A little oddball. if any of you watch the awesome that is _Glee_ he's kind of like Kurt. He's proud he different, even if everyone ridicules him.

Reviews are love.


	12. Dream

There's _thousands_

_- millions -_

of _dreams_ out there.

There's millions of _stars _

_in the sky._

The all _fall _eventually.

...

I like reality.

Not that little _dream land _

some _other_ people

_(My brother, Freddie, Lucy, Louis)_

hide in.

I'm sensible.

I don't _fool _myself.

I see the world in

**black**&_white._

_(No shades of gray, _

_full of maybes)_

I deal in _absolutes._

I don't cling to

_stupid dreams_

or_ whispers of the past._

I keep going

_forward._

Don't look back.

_And, you know what?_

I'm okay with that.

_I don't need _

_fairy tales._

So I'm _bitter._

_Just a bit, darling._

Waste your life away,

with your head in the clouds.

THat's not going to be

me.

...

But then I got _it._

_Finally_ I understood

how magical

_true love, _

_happy endings,_

and all that other crap is.

I was coaxed into my own

_fairy tale_

_complete with a _

_happily-ever-after._

Well maybe, just maybe

fairy tales

aren't so bad.

* * *

Hey there, friends! Sorry for the wait, I"m a slacker and life's kinda demanding. Who knew?

This isn't my best work, by far, but I like Roxanne's cynical attitude. She's fun to write. Reviews equals love.


	13. Broken

You've never really

been good with

_decisions. _

_(Well, actually, you _

_completely suck_

_at decisions.) _

So when you've got

to choose

between a_ Lily-flower  
_

and a_ breath-taking_

_Rose_

you just don't

know what to do.

On one hand

you've got a

_sweet little_

_Lily._

All_ big brown eyes,_

_fire red hair_, and_ perfection._

She's like a _angel._

Only _devil horns_ are

holding up her _halo_.

_She's so messed up._

But she's a

_pretty_ mess.

When she _smiles _

the sun

stops _shining._

...

But then there's

_Rose_.

With her _nose_ in

a _book,_

_biting her lip,_

and trying _so hard_

to remain _hidden._

But it's kind of hard

when you're

that _beautiful_.

With misty blue eyes

she sees _straight_

through you.

_It's kind of scary,_

_but you kind of _

_love it. _

...

So you choose.

You leave

_Romeo and Juliet_

for fake _perfection,_

_because it's easier _

_this way_.

But your heart

_b-r-e-a-k-s_

and you know

you chose_ wrong._

_(Because now all _

_you'll ever be is_

_rose petals _

_on the floor,_

_old, dried up memories,_

_and what could've been _

_to her.)_

And as you take

_someone else's _hand

and _walk away_

you hope you didn't

_break_ her

like she _broke_ you.

* * *

Not my favorite piece, but I like the end more. It's Scorpius, just to clarify.

Reviews from last chapter rocked. Thank you all so much, we're almost to 20! Feedback is much appreciated.


	14. Run for Cover

You aren't_ brave._

You're not _strong._

You're just along

_for the ride._

In the_ passenger _seat.

_Not driving._

So you're a

_bit (a lot)_

of a _follower._

Letting Louis or Lucy

_drag-drag-drag_

you along.

And when _trouble_ comes

you_ run, run for cover._

_(Coward)  
_

_..._

_Everyone's running._

You're not the

_only one._

But you can't help but

_wonder_

where they _learned_

that from.

Sure, this whole

_life-without-obligations_

thing is_ fun_ -

while it_ lasts._

But you're _sososo_

_tired_ of

_holding _people at

_arms length._

Except _Lucy and Louis,_

of course, they're

your _best friends,_

they're all you've got.

And yet you keep _running,_

_dodging bullets._

But, _why?_

_ Why are you _

_pushpushing_

_ them away?_

...

_Run for cover_, darling,

because that's all

you're _good_ for.

...

She's always been

kind of _crazy._

_(Spontaneous... _

_or something like that) _

She claims she makes

_memo__ries. _

And well, that's

_ true enough,_

you'll always remember

her _smiling_ with her

_brightbright hair_

_ blowing back in that_

_ old blue Mustang._

And that's the _moment _

you decided to_ stop_

_ running for cover._

_

* * *

_LYSANDER! I love him sososo much. But, I love Lucy/Lysander more - no not Lucy/Lorcan, Lucy/Lysander.

Well, reviews rock!


	15. Chameleon

He's always been a

_chameleon._

Ever-_shifting,_

ever-_changing._

Slipping _in_ and _out _of

_personalities_

like_ clothing._

_Charming_ and _witty_?

_No sweat._

_Brave_ and_ strong?_

_He's on it._

_Quiet_ and _intelligent?_

Don't _worry;_

_Teddy's on the job._

He's always _whatever_

_whoever_

needs him to be.

He's _dependable_.

_And he hates it._

...

It's never _his day._

_Ever._

Someone else

is _always_

basking in the

_(((glow)))_

of the_ lime-light._

He's just a

_side show_ to

the _main_ attraction.

_(It's not fair,_

_he's the oldest,_

_after all.)_

But some _else_

is_ always_

_taking chances_.

And he's left to

_pick up the pieces._

...

He looks in _the mirror_

and he doesn't_ see_

_Teddy Lupin._

_(He's not sure what_

_that even looks like_

_any more...)_

He doesn't even

like looking in

_the mirror._

He's _s-s-shuffled_

through _so many_

different _skins,_

_so many_

different _attitudes,_

he's not sure he can

_find himself._

He's scared to.

But there's that

_little voice_ that says,

_"Well, you gone through_

_everyone else,_

_why don't you trying_

_being you today?"_

The _real_ him is a

little d_usty,_ but it's

_right._

_

* * *

_

Sorry for disappearing on you all. But, as you all know, I tend to take a while when my inspiration well goes dry. I wanted to write Teddy (I'm trying to finish my first round of Next Generation before moving on to more...), but I didn't really feel it... But then, BAM!, inspiration was there and I just simply wrote.

I hope you guys like it. Review are love.


	16. Who's Crying Now?

You don't like _tears._

You hate _crying._

It's a

stupid-_freaking_-**annoying**

_waste of time._

_What's the point?_

So why are you _crying _now?

...

You really _suck_ at being

_strong._

Being the _man._

You'd rather

_shrink _and _hide_ away

from _responsibility._

You've spent all

your_ life_

watching everyone

_cry_ over

_spilled _milk

and _crumbled _cookies.

So, _you know,_

it doesn't really

_solve anything_ at all.

In all_ honesty,_ you've

been_ burned_

_one too many times_

and you'd rather keep

_cool_ and_ lonely,_

_thank you very much,_

then _happy_ and

in _pain _from

watching it all

_e-x-p-l-o-d-e _again._  
_

...

You _stare_ at her,

_watchingfromafar_

and you _try_ to _tell_ yourself it's

_better this way._

_(For who?)_

But you can't help_ think,_

_who's crying now?_

_..._

_That's one question _

_you'd rather not _

_answer._

_

* * *

_

WHOOT! I'm officially done. Not with the story, no, I've got too many ideas yet... So, I'm moving on to pairing next. I'm wayyyy too excited.

Reviews are loved.


	17. Explosive

We have one of those

_explosive_

relationships.

We're either all

_highs_ or _lows._

We're either

_on top of the world_

or _down in_

_the dust._

_One minute,_

I'm ready to

_proclaim my love_

for him

_from the roof tops_

and next I'm _throwing_

his _stuff_ at him

_("Get out, Teddy!")_

_I wonder how long_

_ it'll take us to _

_realize _

_that this will _

_never work._

_..._

We _(I)_ _need_ to

make this _work._

It's like _destiny._

_Teddy and I get married_

and run off into

_the sunset._

_(Cliche, I know,_

_but if I wasn't the_

_stereotypical golden-girl,_

_I wouldn't have much left,_

_now would I?)_

It doesn't _matter_

that he doesn't

_love me,_

it doesn't _matter_

that he

_never will._

It doesn't matter that

he _loves _her.

_(Except when it does)_

...

We_ fight._

We can't see

_eye-to-eye._

I s_cream _and _shout_

and he just

_stands_ there.

_Does he even hear me?_

_I doubt it._

For once I don't get

_my way._

Because this isn't in

_the plan._

...

So I

_scream_**shout**yell

and maybe

_he'll finally hear me. _

_

* * *

_

The first of my pairings: Teddy/Victoire. Obivously, I don't like them much... And I don't care what the epilogue says. I've decided he's in love with Dominique (or Roxanne...). So there!

Just to warn you all, most of these pairings will be biased.

Reviews are amazing.


	18. Borrowed

You can't stop

_smiling._

You _((shine)),_

and you _know_ it.

Your hands are

_linked_

and you

**laugh**glow_((shine))._

Because for_ once,_

you can

_be happy_

being _Dominique._

_(Not Victoire.)_

_..._

_But, it doesn't last._

The two of you

_coast_

on the_ bliss_

of_ each other,_

and you can't

_believe it._

You still sometimes

_look at him_

like he's _hers._

But even as he _ruins it all,_

you _know_ he was

_never hers._

_(He's yours, yours, yours.)_

Too bad you

never _learned _how

to play

for _keeps._

...

_The day he leaves_

_you can't stop_

_crying._

You _hate _that he

can make you

_feel_

like this.

You feel _pathetic,_

_needy,_

and _helpless._

You _almost _hate

him for it.

_(Almost)_

You look out

_the window,_

while he _leaves_ and

_goes back _

_to her,_

and you _whisper,_

_"We were so close,"_

You really were.

...

You knew this _day_

_was coming._

That doesn't make

it_ hurt less_, _does it?_

Because you

_borrowed _this

_happily-ever-after,_

and now you

have to_ give it_

_back._

_

* * *

_

EDIT: My computer's an idiot and FFN wouldn't let me access the page to add a new chapter, sooo this wait is not completely my fault!

Teddy/Dominique is awesome. Even if I didn't give them a happily-ever-after with cotton candy fluff and rainbows. Oh, well...

I hope you liked it, and the next one is Dom/Lorcan one-sided which is kind of related to this. I might take a while to update 'cause I really need to update "Letters Home," and all.

I love reviews, thanks for last chapter's reviews.


	19. Super Glue

She's at the door again.

_(You should've seen it coming.)_

She's broken again.

_(Who did it this time?)_

And she wants him to fix her.

_(Because he's her best-best-best-friend.)_

So, he dries her eyes,

and builds her

back up.

_(Just so she can crash again.)_

...

She's not the_ type of girl_

who should get her

heart_ b-r-o-k-e-n._

_... But_ she's not

the _type of girl_ who

you'd take_ home_ to meet

_Mom&&Dad_.

She shouldn't be

fighting

back the _tears._

She shouldn't have to

_cry._

She's like a _ship._

Sailing _high, high, high_

on the_ gray-blue_

_ocean waves_

until she hits

_rock bottom_ and

_c-c-crashes_

_down, down, down._

_(Here comes _

_Lorcan with the _

_super-glue.)_

_..._

She may _lean_

on_ him,_

but he just _props_

her _up._

Watch her hand

her _delicate heart_

back to

_someone else._

_C-c-crack!_

He can _glue_ her _heart_

back together

_- fix it up -_

but he can't keep

it _whole._

_(Even if he really wants to.)_

* * *

Whoo! Lorcan/Dominique! If you haven't noticed, I have a thing for minority pairings - Molly/Lorcan, Lysander/Lucy, Dominique/Teddy. I lurrrvvve them.

So I am a terrible updater, but I still hope you enjoy and review!


	20. Poison

He's my cousin's _boyfriend,_

who's_ in love_

with my cousin's

_younger sister,_

and there's just too many

_hearts_ and _backs to stab_

in the way of my

_happiness._

Watch me give up._  
_

...

_Unfortunately, love _

_tends to drags_

_around her _

_ugly-step-sisters,_

_heartache and betrayal._

...

I kissed him once,

and it's _poison._

_(I can see why they're cracking.)  
_

He's got everyone

following him,

_ wishing, waiting, wanting._

Hand in heart.

Well, I'm not going to be

_fooled._

Does he know he's to blame?

_(It's all his fault)_

Watch our lives drive

_off course._

_He doesn't care bit._

...

I'm too _strong_

to be _broken_

by a _broken heart._

He's _toxic,_

but I'll wear a

_bulletproof_

jacket over my _heart._

_I disconnect,_

_to stay safe._

I can't lay it

_all on the line_

for lust, because this

isn't _(maybe)_ love.

I walking away because

_I can't take it._

I walk away from

_someone I used to know._

* * *

This is kind of flat and ehh at the end but, I tried working it out a couple of times... But I really liked a few sections, anyways. It's Roxanne/Teddy, because I'm making him out to be a bit of a player! Well, he is one of three non-Weasley/Potter Next Generation boys...

Reviews are appreciated.


	21. Numb

_Numb._

That's what you are.

You stopped feeling

_anything_

a _long, long_ time ago.

Even the _anger,_

the _pain,_

the _screaming,_

shouting,

**yelling,**

inside of you

is _gone._

_It's silent._

It's _cold,_

it's _disconnected._

...

She's _colorful._

Just not in

the way you'd

_expect._

She doesn't_ burst_

with _light _and_ sound,_

she doesn't quite

_(((shine)))_

like all those

_other girls._

She simply_ glows._

But it's so _faint,_

you almost

_missed it._

...

You're head used to

_explode._

Explode with _colors,_

_shapes,_

and _sound._

But now...

it's all long _gone._

You _look_ in mirror

and you don't see

anything at all.

_Except the dark._

...

You _touch_ and you

_feel_

_something._

A little _spark._

You _kiss_ and you _see_

_colors_

_behind your eyes._

_Fireworks._

She made you _feel_

something - anything

again.

* * *

Molly/Lorcan! It's kinda short, but I liked and didn't want to mess with that just for the sake of making in longer...

Anyways... 30 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME. I love you guys, I love my reviewers. Seriously, I love how I get to interact with you all through reviews.

Sorry for the weight, but thanks for hanging in there!


	22. Wrong

She has _fire_ red hair

and _creamy_ pale skin

and he _knows_ it's

wrong.

But **wrong**&&_right_

isn't always so

**black**&&_white_.

The _alarms,_

_sirens_,

_warning bells_ in his head

are _blaring_...

But he just _can't_

help himself.

A _touch_ that

_lingers_

_too long._

A _look_ that

_reveals_

_too much._

And it's _so_

wrong.

She's a little too_ perfect,_

a little too _pretty,_

a little too _related._

He shouldn't

_feel_ like this.

_(Yeah, he gets it.)_

But their fingertips

_touch_

and he feels _electricity._

It feels _right._

_..._

She's a good girl.

He's a good boy.

And they certainly

_don't _do this.

He's not really a_ ruler breaker,_

and _society_ has

_rules against_

this _love_.

It starts with a

_touch_

and ends with

_too much_

on the line.

Everyone's expecting

them to be

_perfect,_

so his _happiness_ is so

_insignificant._

...

So he'll _waste_

his life away

_chasing_ after

_red-head beauties,_

that can't ever

_compare_

to _her._

_(They never will.)_

And pretend he's_ happy_

and he'll _die_

_all alone,_

because it was

wrong

for him to be in _love._

* * *

Yay! I'm updating. I'm_** so **_sorry for taking this long, I have no excuse except for my lack of inspiration and own hectic life. Oh, well here it is! James/Rose.

I understand that some people may be opposed to this pairing, because of incest. I _don't_ really support incest, but it's an idea I wanted to explore the idea a little. Because, as I said, wrong and right _isn't_ always black and white. There's shades of gray and we're only human. While I understand that some reviewers may be opposed to this, and call it unmoral and crude, please don't try to start a big debate.

Thank you!

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one!


	23. Jump

You're_ scared._

And you _hate_ it.

You're just a _dreamer,_

you're so _reckless,_

but you're apprehensive about

giving away your

_heart._

It's not that you don't

_trust him, _

you just don't _trust_

_yourself._

It's just too close to

something _perfect._

You're_ inexperienced._

And it'll never_ last. _

Because you'll _screw up,_

he'll _screw up,_

and you _don't_ know

how _fix_ it._  
_

...

You can spend your

_whole life_

wishing_waiting_**wanting**

or you can _stand up_

and do _something_ about it.

...

You don't _know_

much

about_ love_

but, _darling,_

you're _learning._

You know that

_- love -_

is _messy_ and

so _complicated._

And you know

_love_ is like a _cliff._

It's _steep_,

and it's _scary,_

and you can _fall_

so _fast,_ so _hard._

_But you're worth it.  
_

And _sometimes_ there's

_the promised land_

_down_ there, and you just

need to _jump._

So, you take a _leap_

of _faith,_

_lace you fingers _

_through his,_

and _jump_ off this _cliff,_

because you_ know_ there's

something_ better_

_at the bottom._

_..  
_

You_ smile_

becuase this will _work_

_Because you want it to.  
_

* * *

Lucy/Lysander who is my favorite couple in Next Generation. Ever. Even more then Dominique/Teddy who I'm growing fond of. I'm kind of wrapping up the pairings. I have Lily/Teddy left, and maybe more Lily/Scorpius and Rose/Scorpius although I covered them early. Then I'll be back to single character free-verses. I'm physicked!

Thanks for the review, I adore every single one. _  
_


	24. In The End

She's scared of

_dying alone._

So, she _snags_ him

because he's _sweet_

and_ smart_

and _someone else wanted_

him

and_ in the end_

he seems like a

_good option._

She never_ thought_

she'd be _that girl_

who _settles_ for less than

_happily-ever-after._

...

She's been searching for

_unconditional love_

and she keeps

_coming up short._

She wants to know

_someone cares._

She doesn't care _who_.

_She just wants a guy_

who can make her

_smile_ and _laugh_

and feel _special._

_Is that to much to ask?_

_(Maybe.)_

And, _in the end,_

he's pretty _close_ to

her _criteria._

He can make her

_smile._

It's_ weak_

_like coffee with out that kick,_

but, well,

_close enough._

...

Somewhere

down the line,

she became _automatic._

She's _robot,_

going through the motions of

_living life,_

without really _caring_ much.

Something

_(or maybe someone)_

_sucked_ out her _soul._

She doesn't like

_looking in mirror_,

because then she has to

_face_ herself.

...

Sometimes when she _thinks_

_no one's watching,_

she's just _sobs_

and tries to _remember_

if this is what

feeling _something_ was.

_(Because she doesn't _

_feel anything_

_ when she holds his hand_

_ even if it makes _

_sense.)_

* * *

**This is Scorpius/Lily, and I obviously don't like them much. I just don't think they'd mesh right, y'know.**** I also think Lily's kind of confused and screwed up. Then again I screw everyone up...**

**I will update soon, pink promise! Thanks for all the great reviews, darlings!**_  
_


	25. She's Only 18

She's _so young._

but not _so innocent._

And _compared_ to him,

she's just

a l_ittle girl._

And he thinks he_ shouldn't_

be_ thinking_

these _thoughts,_

_feeling_ these

_feelings._

_Age_ is just a _number._

But numbers_ matter._

They're a whole _decade_ apart.

_(And sometimes_

_ it seems like light years...)_

And they _both_

have a lot of

_growing up_ to do.

_(Oh, God, she's only 18.)_

...

She's_ intoxicating._

_Red_**fire** hair

bright_bright_ eyes.

Next, even he

feels _plain._

She's_ fresh_ and _young,_

she makes him _feel_

so _old_

sometimes.

Because he's

so much older,

but not wiser.

She's _the girl_

who _pulls_ all the _boys_ in,

but _scares_ them_ all away._

And she's got it

all down to _a science_

_at only 18_

_..._

_She's only 18,_

she took some

_short cuts_

to growing up_ too fast._

And it will _burn_ them both

_in the end._

* * *

**Oh, I really hate to do this... But I have to. Guys, I'll be going on hiatus for about a month. I know that probably sucks for all those of you who want updates, but I have vacation. But, if by chance, I get my hands on a laptop I'll update. So, I probably will be updating sporadically, but not regularly. Sorry, guys! I love this story, and I promise I won't forget about trying to update.**

**So, otherwise, I hope you liked this poem and leave me a review!**_  
_


	26. Remind Me Of You

I've always said

we started

being _us_

_completely by accident._

We're pretty damn

_cliche,_

when you really_ think_ about it.

You say you'll _love_ me

_until the end,_

and for some _stupid reason_

_I believe you._

When you're gone

_I miss you..._

And every _star_ has

your _face_ in it.

All the _stupid little things_

_remind_ me of _you._

Like how that _sweatshirt_

still _smells_ like

_your cologne._

Like every _song_ I hear is

_our song_.

And all those _letters_ I write

but _never ever send._

...

And I want to

_write this down,_

just in case I _forget_,

'cause at this moment,

_I think I love you._

...

And there's _big things,_ too,

that _remind_ me of you.

Like how when

I wake up _every single morning_

_you're not here_

and it feels like a _part of me_

is_ lost in a fog._

Like how you

_color in my heart,_

and without you I'm _colorless._

Like how I never_ laugh_

as _loud_ when you're _gone._

Everything I

_see_ and _hear_ and _feel_

is a little like _you._

_And you remind me of you._

* * *

**Hey, guys! I'm back with an update! Well, kind of. This another one of those Des-stole-her-lovely-cousin's-computer type things... So... it's Rose/Scorpius and I really like this one for some reason. I'll update when I can!**

**Reviews are love, love, love.**_  
_


	27. That Kind Of Girl

She's always been

_that kind of girl._

The kind that _sings_ like

no one's

_listening._

The kind that _dances_ like

no one's

_watching._

The kind that _laughs_ a

little too_ loud._

The kind that _lives_ a

little too _big._

But since she's

_that kind of girl,_

she doesn't

really _care,_

_now does she?_

Because she wants

_dance everywhere,_

_sing in the rain,_

and just_ live._

Because_ normal _is a

_bit boring _when you're

someone like _her._

She just wants to

_go_go**go**_.  
_

She can't

understand why

_everyone else doesn't._

_..._

She doesn't like

the term

_suspended animation._

Suspended animation,

means _stopping._

And she doesn't

want to _stop._

Not now.

Not ever.

It _scares_ her that

everyone else

is dropping off like

_falling stars,_

ready to

_explode._

...

So she'll_ live_

as_ fast_ as she can,

like no one's_ watching_,

even though

everyone always is.

* * *

**Hey, darlings! So, this is lovely Miss Lucy! I adore Lucy. Seriously, she'd one of my favorites. Well, I like all of the Next Generation - except Victoire. I hate Victoire, not sure why, I just do.**

**Do you guys think you could hit 40 reviews by next chapter? For me? Please?  
**


	28. Behind The Scenes

She's kind of hard to

_notice._

She's not exactly

_behind_the**scenes,**

no, she's there

_with a smile,_

but she's never the

_main attraction._

She's not the

_star of the show,_

she's the actress with

_no lines._

She's a_ mannequin,_

a _stand-in._

Not the_ real deal._

And she's _lying_

when she

_says_

she doesn't _mind._

_..._

She'll never be quite

as_ beautiful_ as them.

It's just too hard to even

_compete_,

so she's _given up._

Someone's always _reminding_ her

how she can't ever

_compare_ to them.

And she's given up all _hope,_

but she'd guesses that's

_okay._

...

That's her -

Miss_ Invisible._

So she _watches_

from her little _corner_

_(she'll die there,_

_she thinks,_

_all alone and _

_hopelessly bitter.)_

as they all_ live_

and she just _sits_ there.

_Frozen._

...

She'll _smile_ at people.

They never _smile_ back.

She _wonders_ if they even

_see_ her.

_..._

_One day_ she'll go out

and do something _reckless._

_One day_ she'll do something

_memorable._

_One day_ isn't ever

_today, though._

_(Oh, well...)_

* * *

**I feel bad I don't update more. Especially since you guys left me so many wonderful reviews! Thank you all so much!**

**This one's Molly and I liked it because it's kind of bittersweet and melancholy. **

**Reviews are wonderful.**


	29. China Doll

You're _delicate._

Fragile, _b-r-e-a-kable_.

_Made of porcelain._

And you_ hate_ it,

_in a way._

But you _love_ it,

_in a way_.

Because no one,_ no one_

can _touch_ you.

...

You're _one of those._

_One of those_ who's always

_the best_ at, well...

_everything._

And you _know_ it.

You're _pretty,_

_beautiful,_ stunning,** gorgeous.**

_You've been called it all._

You been _called_

_other things,_ too.

Harsh, nasty, ugly words.

_(Bitch, slut, whore)_

The _names_, the _insults -_

They aren't true.

_(They're not, they're not.)_

Keeping _saying_ it and

you might _believe_ it.

So you just _shrug it off_ and

_smile, smile, smile_

your _painted on smile._

_(Well, what else are you supposed to do?)_

...

You might be_ beautiful,_

but you're _b-r-o-k-e-n._

(Like a _china doll_ with

a _chip_ in it's _smile_.)

And right now you'd give

_-anything-_ to be_ ugly,_

but _whole._

You're just a _china doll._

Perfectly_ poised_ and ready to

_c-r-r-r-rack._

_And you're just there to look pretty._

* * *

**I'm sorry I'm such a awful person. I update like once a month, and I'm REALLY trying to fix that. But, poetry, for me, is mostly inspiration, And if I don't have inspiration I'm not going to publish less than my best. I hope you all understand.**

** Anyways, I hope you all liked this one, 'cause I did. It a little more bolded and underlined than my usual style but I felt like it works. It's Victoire, by the way.**

**Reviews make me smile, smile, smile!**_  
_


	30. Want

She's _greedy._

She just takes_takes_**takes**_._

She's _entitled._

_(All she wants is everything,_

_is that too much to ask?)_

She's _heartless._

_(Just a little.)_

_A pretty little liar._

And everyone's just a _pawn,_

a_ puppet._

Watch out,

she might just _cut_

_the strings._

And leave everyone_ hanging _

on the_ fringes.  
_

...

She _wants_ it _all._

_(Too much is never enough.)_

No ones ever told her,

_"No."_

Because she's

_Lily Freakin' Potter_

_(You know her? _

_Harry The Boy Who Lived Potter's daughter?_

_ That's one.)_

She's always been able to get

_anyone, anything_

with a _smile,_

a _wink,_

a _sway_ of her _hips._

Everyone's just her _conquests,_

_prizes_ for her _trophy case._

She _tries_ not to ask herself

if she really _wants_ to

_live_ like this.

...

She's a _circle queen._

Marking a _perfect little circle_

around_ herself,_

measuring _boarders,_

drawing _boundaries._

And those who can't_ /fit/_ into the

_perfect little circle_?

Well, that needs to be_ fixed,_

_doesn't it?_

She's so _ruthless_

...yet oh-so_ delicate._

_(Don't break her.)_

But it's just an _act._

She's _manipulative._

But it's not like she_ planned_ this.

_(Not really.)_

She was _oh-so_ _naive,_

she thought she could _control_

her _intricate system of hierarchy,_

she _built up_ around her.

But it all came _tumbling_ down like a

_deck of cards._

She_ dug_ herself a _hole,_

and now she can't seem to

_see the top._

But she _wants_ to.

* * *

**Hey. Hi. I suck. I'm an awful updater, but school's been kicking my ass, frankly. I want to write, though. And I have a beautifulamzingawesome four day weekend. Oh, yeah! That means Des lounges around in her sweats, eating chocolate, watching Glee, and writing. Yeah, I know, I have such a healthy lifestyle.**

**Oh, my god, thank you so so so so much for the reviews! They were wonderful, I seriously loved them. If I haven't replied to you yet, I'm sorry and I WILL get to you. Promise.**

**(I'm updating for you, Liberty :)**_  
_


	31. Brand New You

You're a bit of a _actor._

_Pretending_ to be a _player,_

a heart_ b-r-e-a-k-e-r._

_(Really, you're too weak_

_to severely b-r-e-a-k anyone.)_

And you're not_ true_ to _yourself._

You're just _this guy_

who's got _all the girls_

and _doesn't care_ about

_a single one,_

because it's never the

_right one._

You feel so damn _flimsy_

sometimes,

you think the_ wind_ could just

_blow you away._

...

But, if you're going

to be_ honest,_

you're_ really, truly_

_an artist._

You empty out your _imagination_

_on paper,_

and you let it_ fly_ away.

You _draw_draw**draw**

_until you feel like _

_the person_ you're really

_supposed to be._

And you _never_ draw people

with i_mperfections._

_(Because that way you can just _

_forget all about yours)_

You_ live_ in the corner of

_notebooks,_

in poems about what ever you're

_feeling._

_(Yes, and you _**do**_ feel.)_

Those poems,

they see right _through you_ like _glass,_

make you _paper thin._

Who you are is just an_ illusion._

And you're _delusional_

if you _think_ you can keep it

_going forever._

...

So you try something _new._

_B-r-e-a-k_ the mold.

Be the first one to shed

your _public persona,_

constructed of

stupid _expectations,_

who your_ parents_ were,

who everyone _thinks_ you

should be.

..

You're a _brand new_ you.

The _real_ you,

that's been_ beaten down, _

_bruised, forgotten_

but refuses to stop

_- shining -_

_(And you kind of really like showing_

_your true colors.)_

And everyone's confused.

Who's _that kid_?

Where'd _he_ come from?

That's not_ Louis._

_(Is it?)_

And maybe,

you think, they

_never really knew you at all._

* * *

**This is Louis. He's super artsy and awesome and kind wish he was real so I could date him. But, alas, he's not.  
**

**So... hey. As I have said countless times, I'm possibly the worst updater ever. It's true, though! I make everyone wait so long, and I feel bad about it! It's just that life demands that I do homework and be social and not making dorky Harry Potter references every two words and all kinds of stupid stuff.**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews! I loved them!**_  
_


	32. Freak Show

_Freak show._

That's what you all are.

_(Welcome to the circus)_

_Entertainment_ for the crowds,

_the public._

_Forced_ into _stardom _and the_ bright lights_

for doing...

absolutely _nothing._

Made _famous_ by_ second-hand heroism._

It makes you feel like such a

_- liar -  
_

_(You didn't save the world, _

_Daddy did.)_

You're just stuck _pretending_ to be some

**Golden Boy**

when you're really just

made out of _bronze._

_...  
_

Your entire family is _watched_

like a _soap opera._

_(You hate soap operas,_

_and you hate how they don't realize _

_that this is your life.)  
_

Percy and Audrey's _divorce_?

Had reporters _knock_-**knock**-knocking

down their door.

Dominique and Teddy _eloping_?

Oh, that made headlines.

You're featured in _magazine quizzes_

and _tell-all tabloids_

that tell nothing but_ la-la-lies._

People pick _favorites_ out of the cousins.

_(Victoire over Dominique,_

_Fred over Roxanne.)_

It's _sick._

But they're not at all

_shy_ about it.

After all, you're not_ real people_ are you?

Just wizarding royalty,_  
_

and you're a_ crown jewel._

_(James Potter, oh my god,_

_it's James! Harry's son!)_

_Favoritism_ is _powerful_ thing.

_It - shapes - _

_everything_ you do._  
_

_...  
_

You're a _tight-rope_ walker.

Teetering on this_ thin line_ between

_fake_ normalcy and

whatever_ this_ is.

You can't _wait_ until you

_fall from grace._

* * *

**This is, as you can probably tell, James. I used a a lot of names in this one which is a little unusual for me but I felt like it fit the piece, so whatever. Although it was centered around James, it kind of worked with the whole Weasley clan. ****I wanted to show how publicity and the media really shaped the Next Generation's lives...So, yeah, mah rant's done.**

**Lib, I hope you're happy with your update. **

**Reviews are kinda sorta the best thing ever._  
_**


	33. Breaking Point

_Once upon a time,_

I was this _girl,_

who was_ tough_, witty, and

**oh-so sure** of herself.

That's who I _used_ to be.

I _used_ to be

the _strong one._

But I have a _breaking_ point.

I_ boiled_ over,

all over _everything_

and _everyone._

Look at the _mess_ I've made.

_(Saying sorry won't fix this.)_

...

I'm just so_ tired._

_(Won't you sing me to sleep?)_

I'm _tired_ of her

_- pretty blond hair -_

and their_ fake_ perfection.

The_ I-love-yous _they

don't mean.

I'm _sick_ and _tired._..

of...of..._this._

I'm so tired of being me._  
_

Seeing_ them_ together,

_him_**&&**her,

is just _too_ much.

I just _broke._

_..._

I'm_ done _with this.

I'm_ done _with

_midnight confessions, _

and_ unrequited love,_

and the look in his

blue_brown_**green**

kaleidoscope eyes_.  
_

You see, I'm like_ glass._

When I _break_ _down_,

I _s-h-a-t-t-e-r_

all over the place,

leave _sharp shards_

for people to_ step_ on

and get _caught_ up in my _mess._

And, you see, I'm like

_ wild-fire._

I can't_ control _myself,

and I _burn_ everything I _touch._

_(Everyone thinks I'm such a _

_monster.)_

Maybe I am...

* * *

**Hi, loves! Sorry for the wait, but life is life... I hope you all like this one it's Dominique, and I really sympathize with her, since Teddy and her are in love and Victoire's just... there. (Can you tell I ship Teddy/Dominique?)**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING, EVERYONE!  
**

**Thanks you so much for the wonderful reviews!_  
_**


	34. Words

_Words_ don't mean

anything.

It's just_ silly_...

They can't _hurt_ you.

They're not _bullets_, knives,

_flashes of green light._

Just _words._

A _jumble_ of _consonants_ and _vowels._

_No big deal._

**Sticks**_&&_Stones

can break your _bones,_

but words will never _(always)_

_hurt_ you.

...

_Cruel_**ugly**nasty words.

They _r-r-rip_ you apart.

_Sharp_ whispers

_cut_ you up.

into pretty, little _ribbons._

To _tie_ up all their _words_ into a

_neat little package._

_Connecting_ everything_ together_

until you just _explode,_

like_ - confetti -_

_...  
_

Those _words_ shouldn't _hurt_ you.

You're a _big boy._

_(Grow up, Lorcan.)_

But you didn't _know_ it

was even _possible_

to feel _so... so..._

_worthless._

So _small,_ so_ insignificant._

Like you just want to press

_- pause -  
_

Like you just want to

_disappear._

_(It's an awful feeling and_

_ it grips you and _

_won't let go.)  
_

And _maybe_ you're just being

_over-sensitive._

You feel _too much_,

_too fast._

And, _remember,_ words

don't _mean a thing..._

_until they do._

And those** ugly** words?

They just about

_killed_ you.

* * *

**Hey, I'm sorry this took a while. I busy as always and I hate that. I can't wait for Christmas Break, what about you guys? Anyways, I hope you guys like Lorcan!**

**Reviews are cool.**


	35. Disappointmnt

Hugo Weasley is a

_disappointment._

There's absolutely

_no way_

to get around the fact

he's not what everyone

_wanted._

But you can't always get

_what you want,_

so enter _him._

He's not nearly _smart_ enough,

_brave_ enough,

_strong_ enough

for the _expectations._

He's so _average,_

never_ extraordinary._

And so _stigmatized_ by the color

_green._

Everyone _says_ they're _all_ for

_House unity._

_(That's a complete load of shit, _

_ really, he thinks, while he_

_ lives in exile.)_

...

And he's always making

_- promises -_

ones he can't seem to_ keep._

_(Liar, liar, liar)  
_

Someone could ask

for the _moon,_

and he couldn't even bring back

the _stars._

He feels like someone's _always_

setting up _hurdles,_

making him _jump_ higher,

running him ragged.

Someone's _always_ putting up

_sound-proof_ walls,

making him **scream**_shout_yell

even _louder._

He's_ sad_ they can't even_ look_ him

_in the eye._

He wonders if it's really

_all his fault.  
_

...

He's not that kind of Gryffindor

_reckless._

_(Because he's_

_not the_

**Gryffindor Hugo Weasley**

_he was supposed to be.)_

He the kind of _reckless_ that

doesn't take the

f

a

l

l

for the_ mess_ he's made.

He'd rather not take

responsibility.

He'd rather just

run away.

* * *

**Hugo Wealey for you! I like him, that poor boy.**

**And HAPPY NEW YEAR'S and I hope you all had wonderful holidays!**

**This year's gonna be a good one. I can feel it!  
**

**Love,**

**Des**


	36. Alone

You like to be_ alone._

You _savor_ it

because it gives you time to _think,_

time to_ breathe._

_Honestly,_ you're a

_solitary creature._

You don't _need_ people,

maybe you did

_once upon a time,_

but _eventually_ they just became

a _formality_

you could get around if you

_tried hard enough._

You like being_ alone_

because people are _difficult_

and you can't _figure them out_ sometimes._  
_

But when you see people

being _happy_laughing**joyful,**

when you see them_ living,_

it _occurs_ to you.

You_ like_ to be _alone._

But you don't_ want_ to be_ lonely._

...

No one would _peg_

you as someone_ lonely._

Because on the _outside,_

you're_ joking_ and _laughing._

But it all feels_ superficial,_

like you're trying to be your _namesake,_

like you're just everyone's

_second chance_ at

**Fred Weasley.**

But you_ don't _quite make the mark, 

_do you?_

...**  
**

And you'd give _anything_ to say that

your not _lonely,_ no.

You have people that_ love_ you,

friends that you_ laugh_ with.

Yet you feel _alienated,_

yet your _laugh_ is_ hollow._

You have people

who _care,_

but_ quantity is not quality,_

and they never seem to _care_

_as muc_h as you do_.  
_

Maybe you_ alienated_ yourself,

but you don't want to be_ lonely_

when you _see_ everyone

_smiling_ and_ living._

You _like_ to be _alone,_

but you're _scared to death_ of being _lonely._

* * *

**The base idea for this poem spawned from Tumblr, because we're all kind of crazy there and everyone likes to over analyze everything.** **It's Fred because I feel like he'd have such a weight on his shoulders due to his name and oh, my poor bb!**

**I hope you all like and since we're at 93 reviews, do you guys think we could get a hundred review in a while? Because that would kind of make my life_._**


	37. Forget Me Not

For such a

_smart_sensibleabostluely**Ravenclaw**

girl,

she really has a _stupid_ amount

of **Gryffindor** pride.

Really, she has an

_insuperable_ amount of _pride,_

- hubris -

her_ fatal flaw_,

her_ bitter downfall._

She holds her head_ up high,_

with her _nose up in the air_ some might say,

but she tries to_ ignore_ that.

But it's gotten _so hard._

It's gotten _harder&harder_

to _pretend_ she's still

[picture]_ perfect,_

that her _problems_ are

_non-existent._

...

And _sometimes_ she feels like she's

_- drowning -_

in herself.

Her lungs_ beg for air,_

but she always_ suffocates,_ under everything.

_(Somehow she can't remember_

_when breathing became_

_so difficult.)_

_Truth_ is,

she's trying so _hard,_

with all she's got.

But her _best_ stopped being

_good enough._

Things keep_ changing._

And she _hates_ it,

because she's a

_creature of habit._

She _needs_ things she can_ rely_ on.

But people who once were her

_**everything**_

the ones who

_meant the most to her,_

just..._ disappeared._

_Dropped_ her

because she isn't_ perfect,_

because she made a

few_ mistakes.  
_

It_ stings_ her to _realize_

everything really was just

_useless words,_

_little white lies,_

_smoke_ and _mirrors_

to them.

_(Not to her, though...)_

But, still, she _desperately_

_wants it all back._

She misses _trusting_ people,

she misses_ loving_ people.

_Betrayal_ leaves an _awful taste_

in her mouth,

but the taste of _absolutely_

- nothing -

_no one_, tastes _much_ worse.

Because it was all_ so real,_

_so genuine_ to her.

...

But _in reality,_

she's just _grasping_ at,

_clutching_ to broken memories

of her_ golden years,_

that _s-h-a-t-t-e-r_

like her soul.

She can't let go even as

these_ fading memories_ burn the

_palms of her hands._

She doesn't want to_ remember._

But she can't bear to_ forget._

* * *

**Hey, my lovely readers. It's Rose Weasley, and I really like this one so I hope you guys do to! We're at 97 reviews and if we could get one hundred before the next chapter, well, that would make my life. I'd dance happily like a fool. ****So, yeah... reviews are cool.**_  
_


	38. Status Quo

My whole life I've been told,

_sit down, _

_you're rocking the boat._

And, most of the time,

I do.

Protest _dies_ on my lips,

because

Lysander Scamander is

trying to _/fit/_ in.

I'm that _weird_ boy with,

the _batty_ family and _funny_ name.

It's taken_ years_**&&**_years_

to stop being that boy.

But I've done it.

I _blend_ in,

I'm a _master of camouflage._

A _wallflower,_

_fading_

into the background.

**Maybe** I've lost some of my

_- individuality -_

My family's

_pride_&&_joy_

That thing my family wears

_so proudly._

Right next to their _hearts_

_on their sleeves._

Maybe I'm boring

_just a face in the crowd...  
_

But at least I'm

normal_  
_

_But at least no on laughs._

...

Maybe I've _lost a piece of myself_

_along the way._

_Anger_ and _sadness_

and this _bitter_ taste

I can't quite _swallow_ have become such

_familiar emotions._

Maybe I found an

_ugly_ piece of myself that makes

_everyone recoil._

So, I _push_**push**push

people away,

because if they haven't ran away already,

_it's just a matter of time._

_...  
_

But I can't _completely_ {cage}

myself.

I still _push_ _ boundaries,_

_I test limits._

I can't help it, really,

it's practically_ encrypted_

in my_ DNA._

I still sit down,

but I'm_ restless._

I wish I had the_ audacity to be me, _

to not _care._

But I'm so _scared.  
_

It's like _every single day_

I'm _fighting_ a battle with _myself_ and

_I always lose._

And it makes me feel

_miles_**&&**_miles_

away from myself sometimes.

And I've _lost_ sight of

_ myself,_

under _the suffocation_ of

what's considered _normal_,

- status quo -

But I can't be tamed,

I can't be held in.

I've always been a little

_unique._

So, _why_ stop myself?

I might as well be an

original,

_one of a kind.  
_

Because everyone seems

so much _happier_ when

they're not

_pretending._

So, I'll say no_no_**no**

to status quo.

* * *

**Holy crap. 100 reviews. Thank you all so, so much! I deeply love all of you and your kind words. If I could buy you each a box of chocolates I would, but I'm broke and that would be weird but still. Oh, and this is obviously Lysander. I don't where this went it just... went. And I made a Starkid reference in a poem. I apologize, I can't be tamed.  
**

**I JUST LIKE ALL OF YOU A LOT, OKAY? YOU'RE ALL SUPER COOL. KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK, EVERYONE.**

**A note to_ In Silence_: I did not forget you! Thank you so much for reviewing. I don't think this story would be possible without you.  
**

**This chapter is dedicated to Ali, _Awsomazing11_, my lovely one-hundredth reviewer. I hope you like it!**


	39. Pick&Choose

I'm a smart girl,

_you see._

But there's some things I just can't

_wrap my mind_ around,

some ideas I don't_ understand._

Like _why_ can't we all be allowed

to _love_

_whoever_ we want to _love._

And I just don't _understand,_

_I just don't get it._

If everyone says that _love_

is what _saved us,_

it's the very_ reason_ we're_ human,_

the thing that

_holds_ us together

through our _darkest times_...

then why can't I love _her_?

Why is everyone else allowed to say it's

_wrong?_

If love is so _universal_ and _powerful,_

why do people get to

_pick_**&&**_choose_

which love is_ right_**&&**_wrong_?

...

But, I don't say a_ word._

I let us be _stolen moments_ in _hidden places_,

I let our _love_ feel

_ - illegal -_

I let them_ take away_ the

_most important thing_

I could ever have.

_Her love._

And I know it _kills_ us both _inside, _

_pretending_ to be what

_we're not,_

_ hiding_ behind _masks_ and

_half-hearted lies.  
_

Because I _know_ if they_ knew_,

it would change

_everything._

Even people who I _love_,

who _love_ me back,

could have _trouble_ still_ loving_ me.

They have_ layers_**&&**_layers_

of _preconceived_

_ideas_ and _thoughts_ and _beliefs._

They won't come _right out_

and _say it_, but

_ I know._

I know, because they think

it's _unnatural_, it's _wrong_, it's_ gross_

for me to_ - love -_

_another girl._

And they'll _whisper,_

and they'll _look_ at us like we're

_monsters,_

and people would _ridicule_ us,

**tarnish**_ruin_stain what we have.

And I...

_I can't let that happen._

Even if

she is _the girl_

I've been _dreaming_ of ever since

I was a_ little girl._

* * *

__**Thank you for all the reviews, m'dears! I really do appreciate them. This Roxanne because I've recently been fleshing out her character and so how one of my girl OCs just fit so well with her in my head and now she's a lesbian. I think Roxanne and my OC are are super cute, so yay to their love!**

**This has been an update.**

**Love,  
**

**Des  
**


	40. I am

I am a _saint._

Because I go the _extra mile_ sometimes.

I am a _lover._

I _love_ with_ all that I've got._

I am _impulsive._

I throw _caution_ to the wind and watch it

_sail away._

I am _reckless._

Saying things I _don't_ mean,

doing thing I _shouldn't_ do.

I am _brave._

Because, I'd go_ jumping_ off mountain tops for

_you._

I am _trusting._

I don't think anyone will _hurt_ me until they do.

I am_ honest._

Because my_ lies_ seem like the_ truth._

_...  
_

But the thing is...

I am such a _contradiction._

I am a _saint_, but I am a_ sinner._

I am a_ lover,_

but I'm a _fighter_,

fighting _loosing battles_ and pushing_ too hard._

I am _impulsiv_e, yet I_ wait._

I am _reckless_,

but there are things I'll _never_ do.

I am_ brave,_

but I'm a _coward_, so _terrified._

I am _trusting,_

but I've been_ disappointed_ and_ let down_

and the _bitter seed_ of suspicion has

started to_ grow._

I am _honest_,

but I'm_ lying_, so what would _you_ know?

...

I am a _saint_**&&**sinner,

_lover_**&&**fighter,

_brave_**&&**scared,

_honest_**&&**deceitful,

_reckless_**&&**careful,

_impulsive_**&&**cautious.

...

I am_ skin_**&&**bones,

I am a _heart_**&&**soul,

Sometimes, I am so incredibly

_ happy_jubilant**exhilarated.**

And sometimes, I carry a

_weight on my shoulders_

that drags me _down._

Because, I am _happy_ and** sad**

_ all at the same time_

and still wondering just how that could be.

* * *

**Oh my god, I haven't updated in wayyy too long! I am so sorry.**

**This Albus Potter and I write poetry about feelings. **

**Much love,**

**Des  
**


	41. People Pleaser

A _long, long_ time ago you

started drawing _circles_

around _yourself_ to keep

everyone **[out]**

drawing lines and _marking boundaries,_

saying this is were you _begin_

and this is where you _end,_

stuffing yourself into this

tiny little **[box]**

until you just about _suffocated_

and couldn't _breathe._

Because how are

you supposed to _breathe_ with

no _air?_

...

And for _longest_ time,

your _eyes_ were _dull_**&**_boring_

and you _avoided_ every

**splash!** of _color._

You never thought about _loving_

- that girl -

with her _kaleidoscope eyes_

and her utter _disregard._

_(Actually you think about it a lot more _

_than you'd actually like to admit to anyone_

_ let alone yourself.)_

But you stick to what you know,

_normal_**&**_boring._

_...  
_

You never been one for_ adventure,_

but oh you've become

so damn _restless.  
_

And you're ready to make a _mess_ of things

and **stop** being a_ people-pleaser,_

because it's been

a while since

you even remember the last time

_you_

were actually _pleased_ with

_your own life._

And you're _sick_ and_ tired_ of being _unhappy_

with yourself and your

_caution tape boundaries._

...

So forget about coloring

inside the lines.

Color your _sky_ green and your grass _blue._

Because your

_- true colors - _ are beautiful,

_like a rainbow._

_...  
_

* * *

**Hello my name** **is Des and I haven't updated in a reeeeaaaalllly long time and I suck and I'm sooo sorry and I STILL LOVE ALL OF YOU SO and don't stop loving meeee and this is Teddy Lupin because he is a people-pleaser in my head canon and I'm not making sense and it's late and yeahhhh.**

**This has been a much belated update. More will actually come in a reasonable amount of time, I PROMISE.**_  
_

**xoxo,  
**

**Des  
**


	42. Dress and Tie

The thing is,

I'm the kind of _lonely_

where I can be in a room_ full_ of _people_ and_ feel_

_totally alone._

_Isolated,_

_cut off_ from everything.

But, darling, you make me _feel_

**- different -**

Like I_ matter,_ like we _matter,_

like I'm _alive_ and _living_ and _everything's_ going

_just fine._

And, you see, I've never been

_in love._

I'm not quite sure

what_ love_ is, exactly,

there isn't a clear cut _definition_.

And I think _I love you_,

but I'm not _sure_.

But I think I could _love_ you.

I think I could_ love_ you more than

I've loved _anyone _before,

because you're this really funny

_kind of perfect._

_..._

Darling, you asked me if

I _loved_ you and

I said,

_"I don't know, what's love anyways?"_

You told me you'd _love_ me if I_ loved_ you,

then I said,_ "I love you_

because if this is what_ love_ is then_ I do_

and _together_ we're just

_better off."  
_

And you said,

_"I'll wear that dress,_

_if you wear that tie, and baby,_

_we'll dance through night,_

_because no one's got what we've _

_got going on."_

So we'll just _dance_

until we can't_ feel_ our feet _anymore._

_...  
_

So you'll wear _that dress_

and I'll wear_ that tie._

I'll_ try_ not to _step_ on _your feet_

and_ twirl_ you _around,_

_trying to lead,_

and calling you _dancing queen,_

so, _baby,_ we'll just_ dance_

_through the night.  
_

Because _no one's_ got what we've

got_ going on._

* * *

**This is Lysander/Lucy because they're my sweet angel babies and love them. And I have a head canon that Lucy dances so this felt like her to me. I used the chorus from _Dress and Tie_ by Charlene Kaye featuring Darren Criss because I saw Charlene live in concert with Starkid and I've really gotten into her music. So if you recognize any of her genius words I've borrowed, that's all hers. **

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, they were appreciated!  
**

**- Des  
**


	43. Beautiful Mess

Somehow he doubts

she's supposed to be this

**[captivating]**

to him.

But she's captured him

_(and maybe his heart too)_

in every single way possible.

Because she's

_the kind of girl_

they _write songs_ about.

The unconventional _beauty_

with hair like _wildfire_

and a voice like _summer time._

An absolute_ mess of a dreamer_ with

_stars_ in her eyes.

A beautifully _free spirit,_

who's _sad_ and_ happy,_

who's in_ love_ with _everything_

but is so incredibly

_frustrated_

over the things she thinks she

can't have.

Those _lies_ on her_ lips_,

_poetry_ in a _sway_ of her_ hips._

_She's a vision of imperfect perfection  
_

and he's_ intoxicated.  
_

_...  
_

And if he could write songs,

he knows he'd _write_ them all about_ her_ and

her _anthem_

_would be a number one hit.  
_

_...  
_

And, _one day,_

he tells her that she's

_the kind of girl_ they _write songs_ about,

but she _smiles_ at him with

her_ sad eyes_

and tells him it's because she's such a damn

** - mess -**

He just tells her that if

she's a mess she's

the _most beautiful mess_ he's ever seen

and_ kisses_ her to

_prove_ it.

* * *

**Hey it's Teddy/Dominique because they're amazing and OTP forever. I hope you all like it! **

**Also thank you for the reviews and I love you guys so much because I have the sexiest, super-mega-foxy-awesome-hottest reviewers ever. That's right, you're all beautiful angel faces. Stay awesome, m'dears.****  
**

**Reviews are cool and so are you.  
**


	44. Elusive

She's _elusive._

Always _tempting,_

always _just_ within _his reach_...

Always _darting_ away at the _last_ second,

leaving him clinging to

**_dashed_hopes**&&_broken_dreams.

She's the golden snitch,

_in a way,_

always _slipping_ right through

his fingers.

But she's_ not_ the golden snitch

because that makes it

sound like she's a

_- prize -_

because, _make no mistake,_

she is no prize.

_(Dominique Weasley _

_will be damned to hell if she's anyone's prize.)_

She's his _everything._

...

She's made a_ liar_ of him.

Spinning intricate **lies**_lies_lies

to keep that

_shaky little smile_

on her face.

She's like his _drug_, his _addiction._

He should get her_ out of his head,_

_out of his heart,_

because they both know how

this ends, _don't they?_

This doesn't end well for either of them,

_they both lose,_

there's no _winner._

So, he should_ run away_ while he can,

but he just _can't._

Because he_ loves_ her in the most

simple way, like _breathing._

And in her own way,

she does_ love_ him, too.

_(Just not in the way he wants her to,_

_never in the way he wants her to.)_

But it's_ enough_,

it's always_ had_ to be_ enough_.

...

Sometimes he's _so close_ to her

he can't _stand it._

Because she's like the_ sun_

and he's _burning_ up.

_"Why is it always like this?"_

She asks,

her eyes defeated but furious,

_"Why do we always fall for the ones who never_

_want us back?"_

He acts like he doesn't _know,_

but he _knows_ all

too well.

For once, maybe she doesn't quite

_believe him._

* * *

**Lorcan/Dominique for you my loves! Because my head canon is that Dom and Lorcan are best friends but he's hopelessly in love with her and she never notices because she's too wrapped up in her own unrequited love. It's fucking bittersweet.**

**Reviews are the best, thank sooo much for them!**


	45. Stupid

James Potter has always had a _thing_ for

_red heads._

And there's sweet, little _Rose_ with

fire**red**_hair_&&**bright**_blue_eyes.

It's a little like_ fate._

_(He has a little thing for cliches and_

_tragic love stories,_

_both are what they so ironically turn_

_out to be)._

_...  
_

The two of them are practically a

- scandal -

_waiting to happen,_

but it's kind _exhilarating_ almost.

The _sneaking_ around,

the _secrecy_ of _forbidden love,_

it's a _thrill ride_

like_ no_ other and

he's always been one for

_stupid risks_ and _roller coasters._

It's just_ fun_ at _first,_

a _stupid little fling_

they'll both _forget_ about

_so why does anyone need to know?_

But he starts get_ tangled._

He starts_ thinking_

_stupid things,_

and getting _stupidly_

**- attached -**

and he can't help _noticing_ the

_caution in her eyes_

like she isn't_ willing_ to take the

_risks that he is._

_(He used to know now this ends,_

_ but he's forgotten _

_the ending.)_

_...  
_

_"We can't do this anymore."_

she whispers,

ignoring his_ protests_ because

somewhere down the line

he stopped treating

them like a

**- fling -**

and started having trouble thinking about

_happilyeverafter_&&_forever_

without_ her_ in the picture.

But he lets her go because when

they started this

**- them -**

they had the same _ending_

in mind,

but _somewhere along the way_ he

started to think

**maybe**_maybe_maybe...

they could be the _kind of people_

who get to

_fall in love and live happily ever._

But it's _stupid,_

they'll _never_ be those people,

_living only for themselves_ and _no one else._

He's _accepted_ that they'll never happen like they did again,

but he still can't help picturing his_ forever,_

his _soul mate,_

with fire**red**_hair_&&**bright**_blue_eyes._  
_

* * *

**Rose/Jame, if you couldn't tell. This one's for Liberty who is fabulous beyond words and requested something about James. **

**Also, unfortunately, it's getting to the time of year where I have to go do family vacation stuff so for a few weeks they're won't be any updates. But I'm trying to get a few done so I can publish them if I get a chance.**

**Thank you all so much for the feedback!  
**


	46. Intentions

_"I don't intend on falling in love,"_ she says,

as she he watching him_ fall_

_a little bit more_

in _love_ with_ her._

And she doesn't want to_ feel_

_(she never wants to feel,_

_she doesn't want to remember how to be _

_human.)  
_

that _foreign feeling of guilt_

when she sees the_ barely masked_ _pain_ in his _eyes,_

because she thought she'd **stopped**

feeling such_ silly_ emotions

a _long, long_ time ago

and since when do his_ sad grey eyes_

make her heart _ache?_

_"Oh, you don't?" _he says,

_hiding the_ **heaviness** in his eyes,_  
_

his voice _vibrating_ in her ears

and maybe a_ little bit_ in

her _heart._

...

She's the type that_ incessantly_ plans

_ everything._

_Every single_ aspect of her life must be

**planned**_ for_ &&** mapped** _out_

because if she doesn't have_ control_

what _does_ she have?

But that boy with those_ grey eyes_

**- Lorcan -**

has always been the

_unplanned fac_tor in everything.

And she can't decide if she_ loves_ it or _hates_ it.

Because he makes her take _risks_ and

do** crazy**stupid things

and he makes her

_live._

...

He _kisses_ her first,

and suddenly all her plans just...

_evaporate._

_(she said she'd never fall in love...)_

she whispers

_"No... you can't..."_

and she pulls away

because she's didn't _plan_ on this

and he _deserves_ so much

**better**

than _her_ anyways.

She _waits_, for his eyes to say

_well why the hell not_

and for him_ demand_ that she _love_ him too.

...

_"Oh my god, Molly, get a fucking clue._

_ I don't _**want**_ better than you."_

_...  
_

He tells her that it doesn't_ matte_r if

she _intended_ to _fall in love_,

she'll always _fall_

_head_ first,

_head_ over _heels_ anyways.

_(Oh, god, she hates it when he's right.)  
_

_...  
_

She still says he only _thinks_

he _loves_ her,

but somehow she knows he wouldn't still be here

_if he didn't actually love her._

Because_ loving_ her was always a _desperate affair._

_But maybe she's just worth it,_

is what _he_ always says.

* * *

**HEY I DID NOT DIE JUST RETURNED. I AM SORRY FOR BEING GONE SO LONG I STILL LOVE YOU DO LOVE MEEE? Okay, this Molly/Lorcan if you couldn't tell and it's kinda short BUT I LIKE IT.**

**OKAY XOXO I WILL UPDATE SOON THIS TIME,  
**

**DES  
**


End file.
